I Told You So
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Camp Rock oneshot. Shane/Tess. Tess decides she's done with being a stuck up snob that everyone despises. She's going to change. Starting with apologizing to Shane for being a jerk...


**Hello, people! This story is definitely different from my norm. I don't particularly care for "Shess" but got this idea and figured I'd go with it. Hey, it's better than "Smitchie"! Lol. Anyways, this story is short, pointless, romantic, cute-ish…typical oneshot. Please review! And if someone really likes this pairing and story, I'll probably write another just for that **_**one person**_**! Even if you hate it-please review! Thank you!**

Tess Tyler. Blond snob. Stuck up pop star. Know it all. Up to date in fashion. Rich girl who had it all. Gorgeous but self centered.

These were the nicest things said about Tess Tyler. It didn't bother her. After all, why should she care what others thought? She had everything she wanted…right? Tess didn't need anyone.

But that was a lie to herself.

Tess sighed and ran her hand through her silky, blond hair with a frown. The things people were saying about her were getting worse and worse and it was starting to get to her. Absent mindedly, she picked at the sequins on her belt trying to figure out what to do.

Should she change? Could she change? Did she want to change?

_Yes. _

Yes, to all three questions.

Would people give her a second chance?

Tess wasn't sure, but she sure was ready to give it a try.

She could start with apologizing to being so rude to Shane. Shane Gray. She had treated him like dirt-as she had previously thought he was. Tess wasn't sure what she thought of him now. He was better than her, she knew that much.

"_You could try being nice to people, you know." Shane suggested as they both waited for their rides to pick them up from the end of Camp Rock._

_"And be like you? No, thanks." She commented arrogantly._

_"Seriously, Tess, there must be some guilt deep down." Shane half joked. _

_"Whatever." Tess tossed her hair over her shoulder._

"_Deep down you're a girl who doesn't care what she's wearing-"_

"_Yeah, right." Tess scoffed._

"_Who isn't afraid of getting dirty-"_

"_Oh, brother." She rolled her eyes._

"_Who wants to walk through the grass barefoot-"_

"_You can shut up now. You sound like an idiot." Tess remarked, wondering if he'd gone crazy. _

"_Fine." Shane raised an eyebrow, "But someday you'll change, but don't come running to me or I'll have to say 'I told you so'."_

"_Don't count on it." She smirked, "I don't plan on stepping down to _your_ level."_

"_That was a really low thing to say." Shane said in an even tone._

"_Sorry, it's the best I can do right now." Tess sighed._

"_Do you enjoy insulting people?" Shane demanded, "Even you should be better then that."_

"_Just leave me alone." Tess snapped._

"_I can't believe you." Shane shook his head, "I hope you'll change someday. Not for my sake or anyone else's-but for your own."_

Tess pulled her jacket on. Her black, designer, off-the-charts expensive jacket. With a sigh, she made her way outside and walked down the street in her boots trying to ignore the stares. Everyone recognized her. And that had become a problem to her.

She kept walking until she reached the huge stone house. The Gray residence. What was she doing exactly? Even Tess herself couldn't come up with an answer as she rang the doorbell.

"Tess?" Jason looked confused when he answered the door.

"Yes." Tess said shortly, "Is Shane here?"

"I think so…"

"Can you get him for me?" Tess spoke uncharacteristically softly. Jason nodded with a half shrug before disappearing inside, leaving the door wide open. Nervously, she shifted her weight and wondered why she felt so awkward.

"Um, hi?" Shane said once he reached the front door.

"Come for a walk with me." Tess demanded before adding a very quiet, "Please?"

"…what?" Shane looked utterly confused.

"Grab a jacket and let's go." Tess said with authority. Shane did as she said, grabbing a jacket from a hook next to the door and stepping out onto the covered porch behind her.

"Where exactly are we going?..." Shane asked after a moment of walking down the street with her in silence.

"I don't know." Tess said.

"O…kay." Shane spoke bewilderedly. They walked in silence for a few moments as it started to pour. Tess watched the rain splashing onto the sidewalk around her as they walked. For once, the rain messing up her hair and clothes didn't bother her, "Don't you want to go back?..."

"No." Tess pushed away the hair that was sticking to her face. She stopped walking and touched Shane's arm with a sigh, "I'm sorry, Shane."

"For what?" his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"You can say it now." Tess whispered. She felt awful at the moment, remembering all the times she had been such a jerk, "I want change. You were right."

"So you want me to say 'I told you so'?" Shane chuckled.

"Shane, I'm serious." She sighed, letting her gaze fall to the ground as the rain splattered around on the sidewalk.

"Wow…that's…"

"Unexpected? Impossible?" Tess said bitterly. Shane tilted her chin up to look in her eyes.

"Unexpected, yes. Not impossible." Shane said softly, "You're a special girl, Tess. You just need to find a balance between knowing it with arrogance and having no confidence in yourself…"

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." She whispered with a small smile as she stared into his dark eyes. Shane grinned at her and Tess eagerly grabbed his hand and started to pull him with her.

"Come on!" she called over her shoulder as he laughed and followed without question. Shane could tell she had changed a lot already. Tess briskly led him to the park where already large puddles had formed. She stopped as they both caught their breath.

"What're we doing?" Shane panted. Tess smiled at him mischievously before laughing.

"Remember when you said that I was really a girl who didn't care what she was wearing, didn't care about getting dirty and liked to walk in the grass barefoot?" she asked grinning.

"Yes?" Shane nodded slowly with a frown before beginning to shake his head, "I didn't say anything about you splashing in muddy puddles." He commented, glancing around the park.

"I know. That was my idea." Tess said cheerfully, flipping her wet hair over her shoulder before bending over to take her shoes off. The grass was wet and muddy and made her bare feet cold.

"Tess, you're insane." Shane laughed, "You don't have to do this to prove anything- I believe you."

"I know you do." She shrugged.

"Then…what are you doing?" he inquired, raising his eyebrows.

"Enjoying myself." Tess stated with a grin before jogging through several puddles until she reached the swing set. She sat down and lifted her face to the sky, letting the water roll down her cheeks. Finally, she felt like a different person.

"You are one strange person." Shane commented when he reached her, but she only laughed.

"You're boring." Tess said with a grin, "For not joining me."

"I don't feel like being a mess." Shane shrugged.

"Sometimes it's fun to get dirty." She stated.

"As if you would know." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"I do now." she shrugged.

"Man, what have I done?" Shane said with mock horror, "I've made you into a maniacal weirdo." Tess stood from her spot and approached him.

"And I thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He replied softly, and then grinned, "Maybe you're right." He kicked his shoes off and they ran around in the puddles, laughing so hard at themselves. Tess slipped on the mud and fell to the ground, not bothering to get up as she laughed at her clumsiness.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked, offering his hand to help her up, which she accepted willingly.

"I'm fine." Tess laughed, "I've never been better." He hadn't released her hand and she blushed when he squeezed her fingers.

"You're a mess." He grinned, and Tess shrugged. Shane's grin didn't fade as he reached up to wipe her a spot of mud from her cheek. She was standing there soaked and covered in mud. Tess had never felt better about herself. And Shane was sure she had never seen her more beautiful.

Tess felt her breath stop when Shane leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He cared for her even after what she had said to him. Even after what she had been. Even after the horrible things she had done. He had forgiven her.

Ignoring her muddiness, Tess reached up to run her fingers through his hair as Shane's arms wrapped around her thin waist. A couple that people would never have thought could end up together. Tess was blushing when they parted, unlike her former self would have.

"I told you so." Shane whispered with a soft smile.


End file.
